The invention relates to fluid filters with cellulose cores and more particularly to fuel and lubricants filters for use with over the road equipment, marine and stationary engines, and high capacity transformers. Such equipment requires high pressure fuel, lubrication and supply lines that are destructive of cellulose type filters because of the extreme pressures. This present application is also related to the previous application of co-inventor M. A. Willbanks, now abandoned, Ser. No. 780,072 filed Mar. 22, 1977 and entitled. Continuous Roll Cellulose Filter For Liquids. Prior art cited in that application was:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,056; Macro; 1-20-53 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,592; Nugent; 10-16-62 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,631; Turman; 10-14-75 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 483,294; Canada (Frantz); 4-57 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 539,770; Great Britain; 7-36
The present invention, with its combination of paper core and restricted flow filter to protect the core, and a continuing circulation of liquid through the filter from storage and supply, differs markedly and patentably from the art set forth above. The present invention contemplates a pump and filter system that overcomes the deterioration of filter element due to high pressure and provides a filter of the cannister type that is easy to service and dependable in operation. The particular arrangement of components of the invention is such that the internal filter portions may be removed from the cannister as a unit by a simple unthreading operation.